Can't Anymore
by Kuro.chry
Summary: Meskipun “Aku ingin dicintai” tapi kau tak bisa melihat perasaanku yang meluap ini Aku punya perasaan bahwa aku tak akan pernah melihatmu lagi… Aku ingin mengatakan padamu, tapi aku tak menemukan kata yang tepat Mungkin ini baik untukku jika aku berbohong, tapi aku tak bisa bilang “Jangan pergi” CASWOO / LUWOO / YAOI / NCT


**Can't Anymore**

(Caswoo / Luwoo Fanfiction)

By **Kuro_Chry**

YAOI / BOY X BOY / Drama / Angst / Romance / Hurt / Comfort

Inspirated By HalcaliLong Kiss Good Bye

0o0

~don't like don't read~

Aku muak!

Aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu sekarang ini, ponselku terus berdering kau tetap menelfonku dan memaksaku untuk bertemu denganmu.

Kau ingin apa? Mengucapkan selamat tinggal?

Jika ini pesan selamat tinggal aku ingin melupakannya, Lucas kau tak perlu menghubungiku untuk ini, karena aku tau aku tak akan bisa...

Aku memakai coat hazel ku asal, masih musim gugur dan daun daun orange berjatuhan tetap setia menjadi pemandangan di jalanan.

Dari sebelah sini aku bisa melihatmu, menatapku dari kejauhan di tepi sungai Meguro.

Cih, senyum itu...

Kau masih bisa tersenyum dan tertawa?

Aku menghampirinya dengan langkah berat, aku takut bertemu dengannya, karena mungkin saja Lucas namja menyebalkan itu menyadari mataku yang memerah dan sembab akibat menangis semalaman.

Dan dengan seenaknya Lucas memeluku membawaku dalam dekapan hangatnya untuk sekian menit, aku diam, tak ingin berbicara satu katapun, tak membalas pelukannya juga. Aku terlalu lemah...

Lucas melepasnya lalu menatapku dalam, oh sial! Jika ia melakukannya lebih lama aku yakin tak bisa menahan air mata ini lagi.

"Jungwoo aku mencintaimu" ujarnya lirih, wajahnya yang tadinya tersenyum kini mulai sayu.

Aku diam, namun mati matian menahan tangis, namja gila ini benar benar membuatku seperti orang bodoh di depannya.

"Bo-bohong!"

Aku tak dapat menahannya, aku menagis ketika satu kata itu lolos dari mulutku, terlalu lemah, dan aku benci pada diriku sendiri.

Aku terisak dalam pelukannya, Lucas sudah sangat melukaiku, apa dia tidak sadar betapa aku sangat mencintainya selama ini.

Aku tau ini konyol, selama ini aku terkadang mengabaikannya, menganggap dirinya dan ocehannya tidak penting dan menyebalkan.

Aku tidak suka caranya tertawa yang selalu terlihat bahagia, aku tak suka caranya bersin dengan wajah kusutnya, aku tak suka senyumannya karena ia tidak benar benar tersenyum.

Lucas Wong, kau berbohong terlalu banyak...

Dan aku sudah jatuh cinta pada penipu sepertimu, aku malah jatuh cinta pada namja menyebalkan sepertimu dan menjadi kekasihmu.

Dan sekarang kau ingin pergi dariku?

Aku melepaskan pelukannya dengan paksa ketika kurasa air mata sudah mulai berhenti, aku mencoba tenang dan tegar, aku tak ingin membuatku seperti orang bodoh di depannya.

"Aku ingin pulang"

Dengan datar aku mengatakannya lalu melangkah pergi, namun tangan besar itu menahanku. Untuk apa lagi Lucas?

"Jungwoo, aku mencintaimu aku akan kembali" suara bariton itu kembali menahan niatku untuk pergi.

Aku menatapnya, kali ini biarkan ia melihat tangisanku dan wajah kusutku yang memalukan, semua ini salahnya, aku membencimu Lucas!

"Percayalah aku akan kembali padamu"

Bohong! Aku bisa melihat kebohongan itu, kau hanya ingin aku percaya lalu tersenyum bukan?

Setelah ia berbohong tentang keadaannya, bagaimana aku bisa percaya jika ia tak berbohong tentang janjinya?

"Kau sakit, dan kau tidak mengatakannya, aku sudah cukup muak Lucas" ku hempaskan tangannya kasar, dan kembali ku seka air mata bodoh yang tidak mau berhenti ini.

"Maaf aku telah menyakitimu, tapi aku akan bertahan Jugwoo"

"Lucas, aku memang inigin dicintai tapi tidak seperti ini...jangan membuatku terlalu banyak berharap padamu, hiks..."

Lucas kembali menggenggam tangaku yang terasa dingin, namja tinggi itu lalu memelukku lagi dan mengecup bibirku.

Aku hanya diam saja saat Lucas dengan lembut menyesap bibirku membawanya dalam ciuman manis yang menyakitkan.

Aku tak bisa berbohong kali ini, aku benar benar mencintainya, aku sungguh membutuhkan Lucas dengan segala kekonyolan dan senyum palsunya.

"Lucas, aku mohon...jangan tinggalkan aku, aku sangat mencintaimu"

0o0

Aku memutuskan untuk bermalam di apartementnya, menemaninya sebelum ia berangkat ke China, bukan untuk berlibur atau sekedar menjenguk keluarganya disana.

Tapi Lucas ku, dia sakit...

Dan kekasihku itu harus pergi untuk pengobatan.

Lucas membuatkan sup untuk kita makan malam, namja tampan itu tidak berubah, ia tetap tersenyum cerah dan berceloteh ria seperti biasa, aku tersenyum menanggapinya namun aku tak bisa berbohong jika hatiku bahkan terasa lebih sakit dari pada tersayat pisau.

Lucas kenapa kau selalu tersenyum?

Lucas kenapa kau selalu tertawa?

Lucas keapa kau tak pernah mengatakan tentang keadaanmu yang sebenarnya?

Sudah cukup kau berpura pura dengan memasang senyum palsu memuakan itu, aku juga ingin melihat kau yang apa adanya.

"Jungwoo ini sup tomat kesukaanmu, kali ini aku membuatnya spesial untukmu" ujarnya riang sambil menyiapkan makanan kami.

Aku cukup tersnyum simpul " Terimakasih..."

Dan dengan hati yang terasa berat aku memakan sup buatan Lucas, masakannya memang selalu enak tapi entah mengapa yang ini rasanya menyakitkan.

"Jungwoo kau tidak apa apa?" tanyanya memastikan keadaanku, mungkin Lucas merasa aneh karena aku hanya diam dari tadi, aku sungguh tidak punya niat berbicara sekarang.

"Eum..." jawabku sambil mengangguk.

Kami menghabiskan makan malam itu dengan ocehan Lucas, namja itu memang tak pernah kehabisan topik pembicaraan, tidak sepertiku yang bahkan tidak tau harus berbicara apa.

Dan setelah makan malam berakhir dan setelah aku membersihkan diri di kamar mandi, aku menemukan Lucas tengah duduk di ranjang, matanya menatap sayu pada album foto yang beberapa kali ia balik.

Itu album foto kita, sejak 3th lalu setelah kita menjalin hubungan.

Ku hampiri dia dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Saat itu kau terlhat lebih imut Jungwoo" Lucas sedikit tertawa ketika melihat foto kami 3th silam yang memperlihatkan wajah konyol kami.

"Apa kau ingin bilang sekarang aku sudah tua?"

"Anieyo, sekarang kau lebih cantik" pujinya yang berhasil membuatku tersipu.

Tangaku bergerak memeluknya, dan dengan lemah aku menenggelamkan wajahku di leher kekasihku itu, banyak rasa rindu yang membuncah di hatiku.

Lucas disini, tapi aku merasa sangat merindukannya, dan bahkan aku akan lebih merindukannya jika ia pergi ke China nanti.

Aku rasa Lucas membalas pelukanku, ia mengecup keningku beberapa kali dan aku bisa merasakan perasaan aneh itu.

Sebuah perasaan ; takut kehilangan.

"Lucas, kenapa kau selalu berbohong padaku?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu Jungwoo"

"Kau berbohong! Seharusnya kau lebih jujur dalam hubungan ini"

"Aku tak ingin membuatmu khwatir dan sedih..."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan sekarang aku bisa melihat wajah tampannya, ada yang berbeda, tatapan Lucas berbeda dari biasanya.

"Jika kau bohong aku malah akan sedih" ujarku sambil membelai pipinya, terasa dingin tidak seperti biasanya, apa angin malam yang berhembus kencang di luar jadi penyebabnya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana agar kau tidak sedih?"

"Katakan padaku yang sejujurnya"

Lucas terdiam, ia seperti berfikir dengan berat kulihat mata hitamnya yang selalu bersinar kini merdup, setelahnya Lucas memilih menggenggam taganku dan menciumnya.

"Aku takut aku tak bisa melihatmu lagi Jungwoo"

Lucas benar, aku menyuruhnya jujur dan sekarang hatiku yang terasa hancur mendengarnya, apa yang barusan ia katakan, kenapa Lucas mengatakan hal itu?

"Bodoh! Kau jangan pernah berfikir seperti itu"

Ku tarik tanganku yang di genggam olehnya, dan akupun membalikan badan membelakangi namja menyebalkan itu.

Aku ingin menangis, dan sekarang aku menangis tertahan. Seberapa pentingkah air mataku bagimu?

Dua buah lengan kembali melingkar di depan dadaku, Lucas memeluku dari belakang dengan kepala yang ia sandarkan di pundaku, dan tak lama itu juga pundaku terasa basah, Lucas menagis?

"Maafkan aku Jungwoo, aku sudah membuatmu sedih selama ini, maafkan aku karena jujur begitu berat untuk saat ini"

"Jangan katakan hal itu lagi! Kau menyebalkan" umpat ku kecil namun aku tetap mendekap lengannya lebih erat, seperti tak ingin Lucas pergi lebih jauh lagi.

"Aku akan bertahan Jungwoo"

"Ku pegang janjimu"

Ku berbalik menghadapnya dan menciumnya singkat, bibir Lucas... terasa dingin.

0o0

Aku masih tidak bisa melepaskan pelukanku padanya, sementara pesawatnya akan terbang 10 menit lagi, aku masih merindukannya, sangat menrindukannya...

"Aku akan pergi, jaga baik baik dirimu..." pamitnya menyudahi pelukan kami.

Aku melepasnya dengan enggan namun setelah itu aku merapikan baju dan juga syal merah yang melilit di lehernya, udara sangat dingin dan aku tak ingin Lucas semakin sakit.

"Eum, kau juga" aku mengangguk pelan sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Tautan tangan kami terpisah saat Lucas mulai melangkah, rasanya aku ingin menahannya pergi dan memeluknya lagi.

"Lucas!" panggilku sedikit berteriak. Dan kekasihku itu pun menoleh dengan senyum layunya, wajahnya terlihat Pucat dengan binar mata yang tetap indah.

"Aku mencintaimu..." ujarku kemudian, dan bodohnya aku kembali menangis seperti orang bodoh.

Lucas tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya pelan, seyuman itu aku bisa melihat ketulusan di sana, senyum yang tipis namun nyata dan penuh arti, Lucas sekarang kau bisa tersenyum dengan jujur?

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Jungwoo"

Setelah mengucapkannya, Lucas kembali melangkah, sebuah langkah yang tersa sesak di hatiku. Kenapa setiap langkahnya aku merasakan...

Lucas tak akan kembali?

Hiks... aku mencintaiya, dan Lucas sudah berjanji untuk bertahan dan kembali padaku! Aku akan menunggunya.

0o0

Aku kesepian, selama semiggu aku tak mendapat kabar dari kekasihku Lucas. Aku sangat merindukan senyum menyebalkan itu, merindukan tawa berisiknya dan juga ocehannya yang garing.

Ah, ini menyebalka...

Aku ingin segera bertemu dengan Lucas ku.

Sebuah bel berbunyi, itu bel rumahku, dan siapa pula yang bertamu pagi pagi sekali?

"Selamat pagi, saya membawa surat untuk Tuan Kim Jungwoo"

Ternyata itu pak Pos pengantar surat, aku pun menerima surat itu dan setelahnya mengucapkan terimakasih.

Jadi ini surat dari siapa?

Karena aku begitu penasaran, aku pun membukanya dan disana aku bisa melihat nama Wong Lucas. Mataku membelak dan aku pun semakin membukanya bersemangat.

Namun saat aku membacanya tiba tiba saja, jatungku ingin berhenti berdetak.

 _"Jungwoo, apa kabar? ketika kau sudah menerima surat ini aku sudah bersama tuhan di surga, maafkan aku jadi jangan marah padaku karen aku tak bisa memenuhi janjimu, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi kelak di surga. Maaf jika aku tak bisa jujur padamu selama ini, aku mohon jangan bersedih ataupun menangis, air matamu terlalu berharga. Sakitku tak bisa di sembuhkan, aku tau itu namun sangat berat untuk memberi taumu, maafkan aku Jungwoo. Aku akan menyimpan baik baik kenangan indah kita, aku akan terus mengingatmu sampai kapanpun, jangan lupa bahwa aku sangat menyayangimu, dan aku mohon setelah ini hiduplah dengan lebih baik, agar kita bisa bertemu lagi kelak"_

"Lucas Bodoh!..."

Kakiku lemas, aku tak percaya dengan apa yang aku baca, aku menangis dengan keras karen dadaku yang terasa sakit, aku membencinya tapi aku tidak bisa. Jadi apa aku tidak bisa memeluknya satu kali lagi, Dan mengatakan bahwa aku juga sangat mencintainya lebih banyak lagi?

Jadi Lucas sekarang kau sudah berhenti berbohong padaku?

Ku fikir aku masih bisa melihat musim gugur tahun depan dan tahun depannya lagi bersamamu...

Setidaknya aku ingin melihatmu sekali lagi, aku sangat merindukanm Lucas...

 **FIN**

Meskipun "Aku ingin dicintai" tapi kau tak bisa melihat perasaanku yang meluap ini

Aku punya perasaan bahwa aku tak akan pernah melihatmu lagi…

Aku ingin mengatakan padamu, tapi aku tak menemukan kata yang tepat

Mungkin ini baik untukku jika aku berbohong, tapi aku tak bisa bilang "Jangan pergi"

 **Cherry**


End file.
